


Moths to a Flame

by chemicaldefect, ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicaldefect/pseuds/chemicaldefect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are drawn to Aidan Turner like moths to a flame. </p><p>Most days Dean doesn't mind. </p><p>Today isn't one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moths to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Aidan written by chemicaldefect. 
> 
> Dean (and Fili) penned by ThornyHedge.

It was hot on set and Dean was downright irritable. He was weighed down with ten pounds of four-inch heavy platform boots strapped to his feet, twenty-five pounds of body suit designed to flesh out his chest, belly and shoulders, twelve pounds of Dwarven steel stuck in various holsters, sheaths and crevices… not to mention what felt like another ten pounds of hair. Dean felt immense, sweaty and anything but sexy—which was really annoying, because Aidan looked as fresh as a daisy.

During a break, when most of the cast was reaching for cold drinks and towels to mop up the sweat, Aidan was standing off to the side chatting up Graham McTavish. The strapping veteran actor had his hand on Aidan’s shoulder as the younger man told what was obviously a hilarious story. Graham’s hand kept moving to Aidan’s neck, down his back. Then, James Nesbitt walked over in his stupid hat and started eyeballing Aidan. He didn’t touch him, but he leaned towards him far too conspiratorially for Dean’s liking.

Dean finally had to look away. He didn’t want to be jealous on top of everything else. He sulked and sipped a Diet Coke, lifting the thick curtain off hair off his neck to try and catch a breeze.

Dean had always been very agile. His resume had always extolled his combat abilities. He’d gotten his black belt at age ten, for Christ’s sake. At that moment, Dean felt as if Peter Jackson was making it his number one priority to turn Fili into a graceless, filthy, hairy… Dwarf.

Dean groaned.

Aidan finished his story with a wide grin, pleased at the belly laughs he elicited from both Graham and James. Graham’s hand on his neck gripped a bit harder, rubbing firm circles into the tense muscles – he wasn’t as weighed down as some of his costars, but carrying Kili’s heavy pack and quiver took its toll on his upper body. He unconsciously leaned into the caress; Aidan had always been a tactile person, expressing his affection through casual touches and, occasionally, big, encompassing bear hugs, and he loved that so many members of the cast responded in kind. It reminded him a bit of the _Being Human_ cast – of impromptu dance numbers with Lenora and snuggling up in the cold with Russell while they learned new lines. He thought he’d never find that level of trust and friendship with a cast again, and then Peter Jackson had whisked him away to New Zealand and showed him an entirely new level of camaraderie.

He loved when James put an arm around his shoulder when they made the trek from their trailers to make-up in the morning; he leaned against Adam at the breakfast table as they both read the news on his iPad, arms pressed together from shoulder to wrist; he laughed in delight when Richard ruffled his curls whenever he said something the older actor found particularly endearing. And then, of course, there was Dean, a comforting hand at the small of his back whenever they spoke, fingers carding through his hair when Aidan fell asleep on top of him in some dark corner of the set – although Aidan supposed it was a stretch to call those touches casual.

Clapping Graham on the shoulder and giving James a one-armed hug in farewell, Aidan left the pair and searched for the blond among the rest of his cast mates. His brow wrinkled in concern as he approached, noticing the scowl Dean was sporting as he glared at a seemingly innocent can of Diet Coke.

“Hey! Been lookin’ for you, man!” He shook off the frown and smiled brightly at his friend.

Dean quickly chugged down the last of his soda and followed that with a barely-suppressed belch. “Well, we _have_ been on break for twenty minutes… and I am the only blonde here. But I could see where it would be hard to find me when you’re surrounded by all your tall, dark adoring fans,” Dean scoffed, fiddling with the strap on his boot. “Break’s nearly over now, anyway,” he sighed.

Aidan’s stomach churned at the hurt and anger in Dean’s tone, an icy feeling twisting his insides. Had it really been that long? He cupped the back of Dean’s neck and squeezed gently in apology.

“Shit, man, ‘m sorry.” Dean still wouldn’t meet his eyes; he swallowed and tried to ease the tension with a shaky laugh. “Must’ve just lost track of the time.”

“It’s all right, Aid,” Dean blotted his sweaty chest once more with the towel as he stood up to return to the set. “I’d be an idiot to think just because we fancy one another that we’re going to fawn all over each other 24/7—as much as I’d enjoy it.” He smiled. “I’m cranky and hot, and I’m sorry I took it out on you,” Dean told him, clapping him on the shoulder. “C’mon, we should get back to it.”

Aidan smiled back uncertainly – there was something in Dean’s tone, a feeling Aidan couldn’t quite place – but he wasn’t willing to push when Dean was clearly still upset. He linked their arms together as they headed back towards set and leaned into Dean’s side a bit, humming tunelessly as they walked.

Dean forced himself to breathe in through his nose and out slowly through his mouth, trying to calm his racing heart. Where had that sudden burst of possessiveness come from? Normally, Dean prided himself on being a happy-go-lucky guy, but right now he was feeling like a hungry lion guarding a helpless gazelle he was planning to eat for dinner. And that gazelle and Aidan had the same soft, trusting brown eyes.

That, and Aidan’s horribly whistled rendition of _They’re Taking the Hobbits to Isengard_ brought a smile to his face. He even smacked Aidan’s ass playfully when Peter called for action.

The jolt of a hand smacking his bum nearly caused Aidan to bungle the first take, but he recovered quickly, pinching Dean in the side and sticking out his tongue childishly as he darted away to hit his first mark. In the midst of filming – trying to remember his lines, trying not to poke his eye out with an arrow – all of the earlier awkwardness with Dean fled Aidan’s mind. He loved that this was his life; he absorbed all of Peter’s direction with rapt attention, watched Richard transform into Thorin in complete awe, marveled at the fact that he was actually doing a scene with _the_ Sir Ian McKellan.

And, when he did finally fumble with an arrow, somehow managing to shoot it backwards into the company instead of at the imaginary warg on the hill, nearly hitting Martin in the face, there was no tension at all. Peter’s laughter rang through the set as Martin tackled him into the ground, mercilessly tickling his ribs while he tried to get the smaller, surprisingly agile actor into a headlock.

“All right, you win! I’m sorry! Get off!” Aidan wheezed and gasped in pained laughter, and Martin finally relented and helped him to his feet. He whipped his head around to find Dean, raised eyebrows clearly asking, _did you just see that?_

Dean smiled, and shook his head on wonderment at his cast mates’ antics. But in his mind, he was throttling Martin Freeman. Dean knitted his brow in consternation. Despite the heat and his irritability, he was inexplicably horny. He would have liked nothing more than for Jackson to call it a day so they could all head back to their trailers.

As it was, they still had two grueling hours of running, fighting and sweating ahead of them. And Dean’s script called for him to always have Kili in his sights and try to keep one hand on or near him at all times. That was some blocking he could appreciate. Unfortunately, that day, it seemed like the entire cast was trying to put their hands on his boyfriend. Did they all have the same script? Was it some kind of cosmic practical joke?

As the blond watched Jed Brophy cup Aidan’s cheek and pull him in, laying his forehead against his while whispering something, Dean was struck with a wickedly brilliant idea.

\----------

Aidan wasn’t pouting.

He was a grown man and grown men most certainly did not pout. But as he walked back to his trailer at the end of the day, absently kicking a loose piece of pavement ahead of him, his lower lip jutted petulantly and his dark brows glowered at nothing.

After filming was done, Richard had almost immediately drawn him into a long conversation about Kili and Thorin’s relationship, steering him away from the others with a large hand on his elbow. And while Aidan was always grateful for Richard’s insights into their characters – few of the cast members knew the books as well as Armitage – it had been a long day, and he’d really wanted nothing more than to find Dean and go home for the night. His boyfriend had been odd all day – cranky and evasive – and it worried him.

But when he’d finally managed to pry himself away, Dean was nowhere in sight. He hadn’t been in make-up or wardrobe either, and that bothered Aidan more than anything; Dean almost always waited for him at the end of the day so that they could walk back across the lot together. Tonight he walked alone, head hung low and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy as he slowly trudged up the steps to go inside.

Aidan opened the door and flicked on the lights, throwing his keys on the counter in the kitchenette. He turned towards the small bedroom to go change into his sweats and froze.

“Hello, Aidan” Fili purred. The blonde prince was waiting for Aidan just inside the bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest. “You certainly took your time getting home, didn’t you?”

Aidan didn’t respond, but looked at the blond as if he were crazy. Dean didn’t break character. He took full advantage of the fact that Fili’s boots made him the same height as Aidan—maybe a little taller, since Aidan had kicked off his sneakers when he got home.

“Well?” he strode towards the brunet and pinned him against the wall, one hand on either side of his face. Dean had come directly to Aidan’s trailer from the set. Despite a cursory cleaning, he knew his costume still smelled like ripe, randy Dwarf. “Who was it that kept you? Dwalin? Nori?” he prodded, leaning in to sniff at Aidan’s neck. “Ahhh… Thorin. I can smell him on you.”

Aidan gaped at his boyfriend standing there wearing full dwarf regalia, his mouth opening and closing as he looked for the right words for this situation; nothing readily came to mind. He shivered a bit when he realized that he had to actually look up to meet those familiar blue eyes, fierce with lust and something else.

Jealousy. Aidan finally had a name for the shadow that had been clouding Dean’s usually jovial features all day.

“Dean, what –”

“Hush,” Fili put two fingers over Aidan’s lips. “I asked Dean to stay away tonight. He’s a little upset with you right now. And I have to be honest… after watching you all day today, I can understand why. You seem to have forgotten whom you belong to.” Fili smiled seductively and ran one of his hands down Aidan’s chest, to his flank, then slithered it into his pants, chuckling at the brunet’s indignant squeak. “Apparently, you need a reminder,” Fili purred. “I’m here to give it to you.”

Aidan groaned when Dean – no, not Dean, _Fili_ – grasped him loosely through his underwear, his hips bucking forward and his hands flailing out to grasp the blond’s biceps. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away and figure out exactly what the hell was going on.

“Upset wi – uh, oh Christ – upset with me?” His fingers clenched in the fabric of Fili’s coat. “What did I do?”

“What did you _do_?” Fili cried, cupping Aidan’s face with both hands. “What _didn’t_ you do?”

He walked away angrily. “Thorin, Bofur, Bilbo—one by one, you let them fondle you like a piece of meat, and you just kept smiling at them, as if it were all a game. Well, it isn’t. It isn’t, Aidan!” he paced. “When you give your heart and body to someone, there are some who take that sort of thing very seriously.” He turned to the brunet, blue eyes blazing.

“But,” Fili composed himself, and stalked up to Aidan, looking very much like a jungle cat, “since you seem to have no problem sharing yourself with everyone else,” he put a hand on Aidan’s waist, “I thought I might like to have my turn.”

Aidan flushed under Fili’s predatory stare. In spite of his embarrassment, he couldn’t deny that it was hot as hell to have all of that attention turned on him, to know that Dean’s feelings for him were so intense. Understanding dawned in his mind as he recalled the events of the day, and with it came no small measure of guilt. Is that really what Dean thought? Aidan had a sudden, desperate urge to make it up to him, to let his boyfriend know that whatever had happened during the day, nobody got to touch him like this but Dean.

And, apparently, Fili.

“And is that what Dean wants? For you to have a turn?” The question was soft, unsure. Aidan placed his hand over Fili’s on his waist.

“That is exactly what Dean wants,” Fili informed him. He kissed the underside of Aidan’s jaw, then settled in to suck at a spot he knew drove his lover crazy… and he was sure to leave a mark for everyone to see. He brought one hand up to entwine in Aidan’s hair, while the other grabbed a handful of the brunet’s denim-clad ass. “But I have to warn you, Aidan,” Fili looked him in the eyes. “I’m not a gentle as your boyfriend. Understand me?”

A whimper actually slipped past Aidan’s lips at Fili’s words. This was certainly new, but Aidan wasn’t opposed. He pressed himself against Fili’s body so that the blond could feel how hard he was.

“Understood.” He smirked a bit when those blue eyes went even darker.

Fili pounced—literally, pounced—when Aidan gave his assent.

Grasping both side of Aidan’s face, the blond dove in for a breath-sucking kiss, tongue delving as if thirsting for Aidan’s affection. Fili ground his hips lustily against the brunet’s, pushing Aidan’s legs apart with one of his heavy boots and grinding his thigh against the swell of Aidan’s crotch. “We have got to get you out of those clothes,” Fili gasped, breaking the kiss.

Aidan panted, hips rocking against the firm thigh between his legs. He licked his red, swollen lips and nodded, pulling back enough to reach for the hem of his t-shirt and yank it unceremoniously over his head. He became distracted when he saw Fili's hungry gaze drinking in his bared torso.

Sinking his fingers into that delicious golden mane of hair – something Aidan had always secretly wanted to do – he tugged Fili into another kiss, nipping lightly at that full lower lip and swiping his tongue across to soothe the sting.

Fili groaned, every ounce of blood in his body rushing to his cock. He spun Aidan around and began backing him towards the bed, nimble fingers unsnapping and unzipping Aidan’s jeans as they moved as one. When Aidan’s legs hit the bed, Fili eased him down onto his back, pulling off the jeans and underwear swiftly. He bit his lip lustily at the sight of Aidan’s curved, dripping cock.

“There are so many things I want to do to you right now,” Fili’s voice was hoarse, “I simply don’t know where to begin.” He removed his own fur cape, hood and long Dwarven coat. He’d gotten rid of the body padding earlier and his torso was blissfully naked. Luxuriating in the feeling of the air-conditioning, Fili stretched, giving Aidan an eyeful of his toned abs.

He could tell Aidan was nervous, but Dean, of course, had no intention of hurting him. “I’m thinking I’d like you on your stomach,” he said decisively. “Roll over, Mr. Turner.”

Aidan only hesitated a moment before complying. This was all new territory for him, but he trusted Dean implicitly. It’s not like he wasn’t enjoying it; Aidan couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been this hard and aching for it. He tried to shake off his nerves and show Fili – and Dean – just how much he appreciated his lover’s attention.

Stretching luxuriously on the bed he rubbed his face against the cool sheets, enjoying the way the soft cotton caught and dragged against his stubble. He wriggled against the mattress, arching his hips a bit to present his ass to Fili’s hungry gaze.

“Mmm, like this?”

“Ungf,” Fili grunted in appreciation. “Just like that.”

He reached out a hand to tenderly caress the perfect orb of Aidan’s left butt cheek, then gave it a playful smack. “I’ll be right back.”

Fili reached into the pocket of his long coat and produced a green silk scarf and a bottle of some sort. He returned to the bed, which dipped when he straddled Aidan’s thighs. He reached up for one, then the other of Aidan’s hands, pulling them to the small of his back and securing them comfortably, but firmly, using the scarf to bind them.

“Now then, comfy?” he asked, with a jovial tilt of his head.

“I…” Aidan’s throat clicked when he swallowed, nerves back in full force. He looked back over his shoulder and met Fili’s eyes, for a split second seeing Dean’s reassuring blue gaze behind the character. Heaving a deep breath to relax himself, he finally replied, “Yes.”

“Wise answer,” Fili whispered in his ear, “because I was going to keep you tied up whether you liked it or not.” He gave Aidan’s ass another playful swat, then moved down his body, making sure to keep his long hair in contact with Aidan’s skin the entire time. “You just close your eyes now, Aidan,” Fili told him, “and relax. I have great fun in store for you.”

Aidan heard the tell-tale click of a bottle of lube opening as Fili nudged his thighs slightly apart. The curtain of Fili’s hair fell reassuringly over his upper back and one cold, wet finger slowly began a playful descent down the crevice of his ass. Fili chuckled and gave him a hickey on his butt cheek as he began circling Aidan’s opening teasingly with a naughty pair of fingers.

His skin prickled at the stimulation – strong fingers rubbing at his entrance, sharp teeth and wet tongue on his ass cheek, long hair dragging softly along his hot skin, trailing goose-bumps in its wake. Part of Aidan wanted to roll over and watch, to reach out and tangle his fingers in that blond hair, but there was something even more exciting about not being able to do those things. Tugging uselessly at the scarf binding his wrists, Aidan realized that he was completely at Fili’s mercy. He let out a moan that hitched in his chest when a wet fingertip wriggled past his first ring of muscle, dipping briefly inside of him.

Fili could feel Aidan struggling with his emotions. He knew the brunet loved to have his hands free to touch and fondle. But not tonight. All Fili could picture was Aidan’s hand on Richard’s shoulder, on Adam’s forearm, his fingertips brushing Ian’s as he handed him a can of Sprite.

Soon, a second insistent finger had worked its way inside his writhing, bound lover. Fili teased Aidan with hot breath on his ass, a teasing finger in his crevice, the soft touch of his hair on the younger man’s balls, as they drew up tighter and tighter.

Finally, Fili realized Aidan was close to climax. “I do want you to come, Aidan, but not like this,” he told the brunet, patting his ass gently. “I’m going to sit on that chair over there,” he indicated the burgundy armchair across the room. “And you are going to sit on my cock and ride me.”

“ _Fuck_ , De – Fili.” Aidan’s pained sobs were muffled into the sheets, and he absently wondered when he’d started clenching them between his teeth. He spat out a damp mouthful of cotton and tried to gain control of his breathing. He’d been right on the edge when Fili had withdrawn his fingers and moved away from him, and every nerve in his body cried out at the loss. Rolling over onto his back, his eyes tracked Fili’s progress across the room, cock leaking even further at the sight of his lover sprawled confidently in the chair.

Fili didn’t look like a prince; in that moment, he looked like a _king_.

Aidan struggled to sit up, abdominal muscles clenching at the strain without his hands to support the movement. He wobbled across the room on unsteady legs to join Fili, awkwardly climbing up to straddle his thighs, stretched hole clenching greedily at the sight of Fili’s tented trousers. He flushed when he realized he had no idea how to proceed without the use of his hands.

“Erm…how do you want me to – ” He let his knees slide forward so that he sunk down further into Fili’s lap, grinding his ass down into his erection.

Aidan looked positively wrecked, and Dean had to exercise serious restraint to maintain Fili’s aloof veneer.

“No, love,” Fili took Aidan’s waist in both hands to help him to his feet. “Turn around,” he encouraged. “Use those incredibly strong thigh muscles of yours. I want your back against my chest,” Fili told him. “I’ll help you.”

Fili speedily undid his trousers, then squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm and made sure his erection was more than ready for Aidan’s descent. It was a bit awkward, but using his hands to guide, he got to drink in the delicious site of Aidan’s opening clenching on and slowly devouring his dick inch by inch until he was fully seated on Fili’s lap.

“Mmmm,” Fili moaned, savoring the warmth of Aidan’s body so close to his. He took a handful of Aidan’s curls and pulled the brunet’s head to one side, lips ghosting over the exposed stretch of neck. Fili began to undulate his hips sinuously, slowly, gasping at the pleasure that shot through him as Aidan clenched around him. “How’s that feel, _âzyungâl_?” he asked.

“Oh God, aah!” Aidan’s response was lost in a pleasured gasp. He willingly tipped his head back to give Fili better access to his neck.

Perhaps he should’ve been embarrassed, should felt used, after being so easily manhandled into position. But as Fili’s long, thick cock ground into him, dragging repeatedly over his prostate, Aidan couldn’t bring himself to care. Planting the balls of his feet firmly on the floor and tipping his upper body back to rest against his boyfriend’s chest, Aidan flexed his calves and thighs, rising up a few inches and falling back down so hard he saw stars.

He set up a shaky rhythm, letting gravity do most of the work as he rammed himself down again and again onto Fili’s length, the muscles in his legs trembling as his own neglected erection bobbed obscenely in front of him.

"'m close, Fili, _please_ ," he begged.

“Aidan… just relax,” Fili pulled them both back a bit in the chair so that Aidan’s feet could no longer reach the floor. “Let me do the work. Lay back on me,” He reached down to untie Aidan’s hands, lifting one up around his own neck. Fili kissed Aidan’s bicep and splayed his right hand over Aidan’s chest, playfully tweaking one of his nipples. “Now, where were we? Oh yes.”

Dean knew his lower back was going to hate him in the morning. But that was tomorrow. This was now, and now he had a warm lap full of submissive, cuddly Irishman. Again, he began thrusting with his hips, lifting Aidan with him, hips angled to hit the brunet’s prostate every other thrust or so. At last, he brought a hand around and lovingly cupped Aidan’s erection in one hand and his balls with the other.

Fili threw back his head and cried out, “Aulë, you feel incredible around me!”

Aidan whined Fili’s name, no longer able to form coherent sentences as Dean bounced him in his lap. Aidan rolled his head on Fili’s shoulder and pressed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to the underside of his jaw. The feeling of a hand finally wrapping around his cock, calloused fingertips caressing his sac was almost too much – his fingers clenched in Fili’s thick hair and his other hand gripped the armrest with white knuckles as he neared his orgasm.

Fili licked, nibbled, then closed his teeth gently but firmly on the side of Aidan’s neck, like an alpha wolf marking territory. “Mmm, Aidan?” Fili asked, pounding into him from below. “Tell me who you belong to.”

The sting of teeth against the sensitive skin of his throat brought Aidan to the knife’s edge. His mind was foggy with need, but Fili’s question still managed to pierce through the veil of lust. And while it may have been Fili’s voice rumbling in his ear, that wasn’t the name that was ripped from Aidan’s throat.

“Dean!” He had no leverage to rock back into his boyfriend’s powerful thrusts, but he clenched his internal muscles more tightly around the length buried inside of him as if to accentuate his point.

Dean tried to hold back, but hearing his name groaned so lustily from Aidan's throat pushed him over the brink. He came, one hand steadying Aidan's hips and the other running a thumb up the vein on the underside of his cock.

Aidan’s back arched, muscles strung tighter than Kili’s bowstring. He repeated Dean’s name like a mantra as he followed his boyfriend over the edge, coming in sticky white ropes over Dean’s fist and his own torso. Spent and exhausted, he collapsed back down into Dean’s lap in a sweaty heap.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Dean wondered, wrapping his arms around Aidan’s torso and hugging him tightly. “I’ve been a bear all day. I feel awful about that. It’s just… seeing all of them _touching_ you like that. It really got to me today. I’m afraid I’m letting myself get way more attached to you than I should,” Dean confessed, kissing the mop of Aidan’s dark curls. He sniffled, trying hard not to let Aidan see him so vulnerable.

“Shhh, darlin’,” Aidan laced his fingers with Dean’s, rubbing his thumb gently over the knuckles. “You’ve got nothing to be afraid of, I’m all yours. I quite like being attached to you.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat and turned his head just enough to brush a chaste kiss against the corner of Dean’s mouth. “And I’m sorry if I made you doubt that.”

“I’m a horrible, horrible person,” Dean admitted. “You are so vibrant. Folks are drawn to you like moths to a flame. Your charisma made me fall in love with you. And then, I have the audacity to be angry at you for that?” Dean bemoaned. “Sometimes I just want you all to myself,” he whispered in Aidan’s ear. “I just want to swoop you up and take you away from everyone. And Fili, as you know, is much braver than I am. He was able to tell you that when I couldn’t.”

Aidan shuffled around so that he could face Dean, draping his thighs over his boyfriend’s. He cupped his cheeks and forced him to meet his eyes. “You are _not_ horrible. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” The corners of his lips twitched up in a small smile and his long fingers toyed with Fili’s mustache braids. “And I won’t have you feeling so guilty after shagging me stupid. How about we make a deal—if you ever feel the need to have me all to yourself, you’re welcome to take me any way you want me.” He paused, head tilted to the side. “As Fili _or_ Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “You might want to be careful how you word your contracts, Turner. Or Peter might wind up with some shocking footage of Kili and Fili. Might even have to change the films’ ratings.” He held Aidan in silence for a few moments. “D’you think I could stay here tonight?” Dean wondered. “At your place? I know it’s not something we do… but I really, really want to.”

“Mmm, just try to leave.” Aidan leaned further into Dean’s embrace, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Besides, I think I’m gonna need you to carry me to the bed.”

Even as he said it, he felt his eyelids growing heavy with sleep, and his breathing began to even out.

“Nuh uh, Romeo,” Dean shook him gently. “There’s no way I can lift your Gigantor-ass offa me, let alone carry you to bed,” he wiggled, experimentally, and found that trying to extricating himself from under the brunet was fruitless. “What say we get horizontal, then fight about it?”

Dean’s squirming and good-natured complaining jerked Aidan awake with a laugh. He rose up on shaky legs and stretched his back until it popped, letting out a long, satisfied sigh. Reaching down, he grasped Dean’s hands and tugged him out of the chair and backed towards the bed, pulling Dean along with him. “You know I’ll just let you win,” he said with a wink.

“What do you mean, _let_ me?” Dean muttered, tripping as he squirmed out of Fili’s pants and boots. He let out a huge yawn. “It’s only 6:30…” he noticed the clock. “Shouldn’t we get some dinner or,” he yawned again, “or something?”

Aidan flopped down on the bed and rolled over onto his side, pulling Dean’s arm around his waist as he went. He snuggled back against his boyfriend’s warmth.

“Mmm, sleep now, dinner later.” The words were slurred, muffled into a pillow.

“As you wish, my love,” Dean spoke softly in the nape of Aidan’s neck. He reached down to the bottom of the bed and pulled the sheet and comforter up around them. “I love you,” he murmured as sleep caught him.

Aidan smiled sleepily into the pillow and squeezed Dean’s arm gently. “Love you, too.”

As the rhythm of Aidan’s heartbeat under his fingers lulled him into dreams, Dean vowed to try harder to be patient with his cast mates. _He_ , after all, was the lucky guy Aidan was coming home to.

END

**Author's Note:**

> dwarf_smut was kind enough (prior to reading the fic) to provide artwork based on my description of the sex position. I love that Aidan is kind of turning into Mitchell on Dean's lap... don't you?
> 
> http://dwarfsmut.tumblr.com/image/46134692242


End file.
